The Administrative Core will provide administrative and financial support for central functions and organization of the project. Tasks conducted by this Core will include the following: [unreadable] Preparation of financial reports for the individual investigators and sponsor [unreadable] Liaison with the University Office of Research Administration [unreadable] Liaison with NHLBI project office [unreadable] Facilitation of communications among scientists and staff by preparation of memoranda, letters, and emails [unreadable] Scheduling and organization of monthly research meetings [unreadable] Scheduling and organization of annual external and internal review panels [unreadable] Maintain records of animal protocol approval status [unreadable] Preparation of budgets and progress reports for annual renewal The principal Investigator ofthe PPG, Dr. Mitzner, will provide the overall scientific, organizational, and financial leadership for the administration and coordination for all Program related activities. The University Office of Research Administration and Human Resources requires considerable effort to manage NIH Grant budgets and personnel. This effort will be performed by Ms. Theresa Daniel, the financial administrator ofthe program project. She is also the financial administrator for the Department of Environmental Health Sciences, and she has over 25 years of experience dealing with NIH budget management. Under Dr. Mitzner's advice, she handles all budgets for this program and is responsible for communicating with the financial reporting structure of the University. She will also provide the individual project leaders with periodic reports. Her assistant, Debra Lambert has been working with Ms. Daniel in our School for many years, and has considerable relevant experience with NIH budgets at Johns Hopkins. Mary Thomas has been the administrative secretary for the program for the past 5 years and is extremely well qualified to continue in this role. She will coordinate communications among the investigators, and the external and internal advisory boards. This will include arranging the regular scientific and administrative meetings, arranging review committee meetings, and managing records germane to the activities ofthe PPG.